1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a debug method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer debug method.
2. Description of Related Art
During the computer initiation procedure, several function tests of a Power-On Self Test (POST) are executed from the Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) to identify and test devices in the computer. After executing the function tests, the debug information, for example a POST Code message, generated by the POST is stored on port 80. Then, the debug information is obtained from port 80 and displayed on several seven-segment light emitting diodes (LEDs) for debugging. For example, in the prior art, when a computer is determined normal, POST Codes “FF” are displayed on two seven-segment LEDs of the computer in the prior art.
When debugging a Notebook (NB), a debug card with seven-segment LEDs is needed to be installed on a port of the NB, such as a Mini-PCI-E port, for displaying debug information. However, users may not buy a debug card for NB-debugging. Therefore, if the NB breaks down, users can't find out the breakdown reason themselves and can only send the NB back to the manufacturer, which may disturb users.